Eradicator Battlesub
"Tremble, brief humans. These are the end days of your world." :- Radio broadcast off Hokkaido Tactical Analysis *'Singularity': True to its name, the Eradicator Battlesub simply eradicates any resistance, on land or on sea, with its Singularity projector, a device capable of generating incomprehensibly destructive singularities. *'Battlesub': As a combination of artillery piece and submarine, the Eradicator can submerge below the waves when not firing, giving it an edge over other bombardment vessels. Also, as a high level Protectorate unit, it benefits from having low level Protectorate units around. *'Hubris': As a high level unit and a powerful one at that, the Eradicator is one of the most expensive Protectorate units around. The best option for destroying one of these monsters is probably aircraft, seeing that the Singularity projector's reach cannot extend to the skies and that it is the Eradicator's sole weapon. Background Audio Logs, Chandana Research Facility, Iceland Log Date: June 23, 1969 (two weeks after the previous incident) (Voice identified: Dr. Yang, Chandana Research Facility chief of research and Dr. Zakharov's replacement) Yang: Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. (Voice identified: Dr. Godwinson, psychologist) Godwinson: Why did you call us back? I still pray for the souls of doctors Aki, Skye, and Zakharov. Yang: Because unlike Dr. Zakharov, I am not so foolish as to bring the subject into the facility for study. (Voice identified: Col. Santiago, Peacekeeper and veteran of WW3) Santiago: Small mercies. What did you find? Yang: I didn't find this. One of our dolphin pods did, actually, up near the Bering Strait. We immediately tasked a Quasar Drone, observation variant, to record what the dolphins found. (Video plays - a bizarre construction that seems to be little more than a complex, rotating array of metal rings around a central metal core rises from the ocean near a Soviet coastal base. The rings lock in place, and a pitch-black beam of some sort emanates from the core and sweeps across the Soviet base, laying waste to everything) Santiago: Interesting. Very interesting. (Voice identified: Dr. Morgan, metallurgy specialist) Morgan: Looks Imperial to me. One of their fancy - and horrific - new toys. Godwinson: I agree. This sort of godless abomination suits them. Santiago: What's that beam, Yang? Doesn't look like any sort of energy weapon I've seen before. Godwinson: Now that I think about it, I agree. It looks less like it's firing something at the Soviets than it looks like it's somehow eating the Soviet base. Yang: Excellent observations and I agree. What's really interesting is the local gravity distortions when this thing fired. Here, take a look - completely normal when the rings are rotating, but go off the charts when it fires. Morgan: Huh. The profiles look like logs from our experiments with generating artificial gravity in space. Yang: Now take a look at these radiation levels. Santiago: Mierda... I wouldn't want an unprotected trooper within half a mile of that thing! Godwinson: This makes little sense. The Empire, godless though it is, at least tries to avoid unnecessary harm to the surrounding region... Morgan: You've got that look on your face, Shen-ji. What do you think this is? Yang: Based on the evidence... I believe we are looking at an artificially contained singularity. These rings are part of the containment system, and can be locked in place to create a microscopic breach in the containment, allowing a vector for matter to be subject to the singularity's effects. Morgan: Mother of God... Santiago: The technology needed to do that is unlike anything I've seen the Empire muster. Not even they are crazy enough to mess with creating black holes. Godwinson: Unless Yang doesn't think this is an Imperial weapon at all. Yang: Correct. Evidence suggests the same origin as the submersible that damaged Dr. Aki's mind and killed doctors Skye and Zakharov. Godwinson: God protect us... Morgan: While I do not agree with my colleague's plea for divine intervention, I do agree that this is very troubling. Santiago? Santiago: I will get on the line with the ACIN immediately. What in God's name is going on? ---- Excerpt from the interrogation of a captured Imperial soldier Interrogator: What happened? Captured Imperial Sailor: It was... I can't even begin to describe it. We were sailing along on our way to attack a Soviet beachhead. Our Naginata had already went ahead and didn't detect anything underwater at all. When we got to the beachhead though, we saw our first glimpse at what was wrong. Oil stains on the water, flaming wreckage in the distance. No one survived. Interrogator: What about the beach? Sailor: We had to close to within weapons range, but when we saw it, everyone was horrified. All the cannon emplacements, security forces, everything was just gone. Blasted into oblivion by some kind of weapon...and without the detection suites of the Naginata, we were helpless. That's when the explosions happened. The first ones hit us just below the water line and blew open a hole in the side. We started listing heavily to port. Before any of us could react, another explosion hit us, harder this time. I was thrown overboard...into the cold sea...and I...I saw them...everything... Interrogator: See what? Sailor: There were these...massive submarines. I had heard that the new Hurricane submarines that the Soviets were constructing were massive...but...but these were incredibly...huge...almost half the size of the Musashi! It...it dwarfed our own Shogun Battleships...it...it fired some kind of energy weapon...barely missing where I was standing and slamming into the Shogun hulls...I could only watch in horror as every single ship sank...pulling me down into the depths of the ocean... Interrogator: So you're a ghost now? Sailor: My life jacket soon floated me up to the surface, where I watched the remains of our fleet, the wreckage, oil spills, dead bodies floating...I swam to the shore and ran for the hills, terrified if those...things would be able to shoot me. Category:Units